


Swing

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober 2019, Polski | Polish, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Przecież to tego dnia świat wyrwał jej kawałek serca, odebrał kogoś, kogo kochała, kogoś, kto był częścią niej samej.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandorzaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorzaste/gifts).

Obudziła się rano z dziwnym ściskiem w sercu. Coś było nie tak i pierwszym, co zrobiła, było poszukanie dłonią znajomego ciała leżącego przy jej boku. Daniel spał, promieniował ciepłem, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się rytmicznie. Żadnych skaz i błędów w jego aurze, poza, być może, delikatnymi nitkami ciemności, które były po prostu jego częścią.

Przez chwilę siedziała, patrząc na męża śpiącego spokojnie. Ona też chciałaby mieć ten spokój, ale coś w środku nie pozwalało na niego.

Wstała ostrożnie, żeby nie budzić Daniela. Narzuciła na siebie szlafrok. Ruszyła przez wciąż ciche mieszkanie, mijając pokoje dzieci, bose stopy w puszystym dywanie, na gładkim drewnie, na schodach na wyższą kondygnację.

To, co kiedyś było pustostanem na wyższym piętrze kamienicy, zostało – nie tylko zwyczajnymi, ziemskimi środkami – przebudowane na szklarnię, ogród we wnętrzu domu. Rozproszone światło wpadało przez szyby zastępujące dach, pozwalając rosnąć trawie i krzewom. Odbijało się w powierzchni oczka wodnego i złotych łuskach ryb.

Pod stopami trawa była chłodna i wilgotna, zraszacze pokryły ją ekwiwalentem rosy, Ten dotyk koił, trochę, tak, jak spokój szklarni, obecność roślin – ale nie wypełniał przytłaczającej pustki.

Usiadła na huśtawce oplecionej pnącymi różami. Kochała to miejsce, kochała róże: z tak bardzo wielu powodów symbolizowały szczęście które znalazła wbrew wszystkiemu.

I nagle uderzyło ją. Przecież to rocznica. Jak mogła zapomnieć. Przecież to tego dnia świat wyrwał jej kawałek serca, odebrał kogoś, kogo kochała, kogoś, kto był częścią niej samej.

Wydała z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk, szloch. Przycisnęła dłoń do ust. Poczuła, jak łzy lecą jej po policzkach, spływają między palcami.

Siedziała tak pochylona, złote loki spływające w dół, ręka próbująca bezskutecznie zdusić płacz. Nie można zdusić płaczu, nie po czymś takim. Straciła swoją miłość, straciła kawałek siebie, być może bezpowrotnie, bo choć tliła się w niej nadzieja, bo choć i ona, i Zac, i Daniel, który wspierał ich oboje, tej nadziei szukali i w tym świecie, i we wszystkich innych, brakowało tego jednego dowodu: że ocalał choć ten najmniejszy kawałek duszy, że kiedyś odrodzi się, że może już się odrodzi.

Huśtawka zakołysała się. Twilight uniosła głowę i zobaczyła Marka wspinającego się by usiąść obok niej. Twarz chłopca była zaspana – i też mokra od łez. Spojrzał na nią oczyma, których ciemny błękit odziedziczył po niej. Zobaczyła w tych oczach ból i lęk.

– Mamo?

Przez chwilę trwała jak sparaliżowana, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego te łzy i ten lęk tak ją uderzyły. Ale przecież były łzami i lękiem jej własnego dziecka, gdyby się nimi nie przejęła, jak bardzo byłaby złą matką?

– Co się stało, kochanie?

– Mamo, czy ty też miałaś zły sen?

Tak bardzo oczywiste było to, o co spytał.

Zadrżała. Zły sen, nie pierwszy u Marka.

– Mamo?

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie, kochanie… Wszystko dobrze. Chodź.

Pozwoliła Markowi wdrapać się jej na kolana i wtulić. Czuła, jak drży.

– Opowiedz mi ten sen – poprosiła.

Chłopiec pokręcił głową.

– Byłem… – zawahał się.

Przesunęła dłonią po jego włosach, wpatrując się w jego aurę. Czuła, jak bardzo jest wystraszony i jak bardzo jego dziecięce kategorie nie umieją opisać lęku, którego doświadczył we śnie. Że to, co widział przyszło spoza jego doświadczeń: spoza tego, czego doświadczył w obecnym życiu.

– Rozumiem – szepnęła.

Nie rozumiała. Nie chciała wnikać w umysł własnego dziecka, chłonęła więc tylko strzępy: ciemność i strach, poświęcenie i unicestwienie. To było tak bardzo znajome, że aż bolało, aż sprawiało, że zaczynała bać się sama, że chciała wczepić się w swojego syna, trzymać go i nie puścić.

– Rozumiem – powtórzyła, choć nie rozumiała, a może teraz nie chciała. Może nie chciała się przyznać, jak bardzo strach Marka był dla niej ukojeniem.

Znalazłam cię – pomyślała. Znalazłam cię, moja miłości, moje światło, albo ty znalazłeś mnie, tak, jak znajdowaliśmy się zawsze.


End file.
